Questioning Beliefs (Merrill)
} |name = Questioning Beliefs |act = 2 |image = Questioning Beliefs Act 2 Merrill.png |px = 260px |location = Merrill's Home (Lowtown) |start = Merrill |end = Merrill |previous = Mirror Image |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Questioning Beliefs is an Act 2 companion quest for Merrill in Dragon Age II. Acquisition The quest becomes available at 50% friendship or rivalry and only after completing her quest Mirror Image. Walkthrough Friendship Speak to Merrill at her home in Lowtown. Even with the Arulin'Holm in her possession, Merrill is still unable to repair the Eluvian. Sad for the death of Pol, she feels unwanted by those close to her; Hawke then calms her down. Confident, Merrill is grateful to Hawke for his/her support, and willing to return the favor. * Any dialogue option: * Flirt: Rivalry Merrill is frustrated, as the Eluvian, despite her dedication, is still not working. She angrily wonders why Hawke is visiting her. If Hawke picked the diplomatic option after denying her the arulin'holm, she wonders if the Keeper put them up to this, but with either of the other options wonders if it's time for another lecture about how reckless she's being. Unlike most cases, being diplomatic here infuriates Merrill the most, and nets more rivalry than picking the humorous or aggressive options (see below). There is also a flirt option available, but Merrill is only exasperated by Hawke's claim that they care about her. Firm in her belief that the mirror will bring back the glory of the Dalish, she exclaims that she does not need anyone to look out for her. Regardless of Hawke's responses, Merrill is irate at having given up so much for her people only for Hawke to throw her sacrifice in the garbage. She commands them to get out of her house and claims she never wants to see Hawke again. Hawke is forced to leave her home, depositing them and the party (minus Merrill) into the Alienage at night. * Picking both Diplomatic choices nets a total of: * Other dialogue options: * Flirt: Notes * The context of the previous quest, Back From Sundermount, depends entirely on whether or not Hawke gave her the arulin'holm. The context of this quest, like all other 'Questioning Beliefs' quests, depends on friendship or rivalry. This can lead to an amusing mood swing for Merrill, if she reached max Friendship before denying her the arulin'holm, or giving it to her as a rival (as denying her request in Mirror Image is designed, in most cases, to completely erase friendship with her and swing her irreversibly towards rivalry, while giving her the carving knife only gives a rival a modest friendship boost but indicating overall disagreement with her) before completing these two quests back to back. * When forced out of Merrill's Home, you will be returned to Lowtown at night, at which point you may immediately be attacked by Dog Lords and Mabari Hounds. If you had Merrill in your party when she forces you out, she will remain in her house and you will be forced to fight the subsequent battle with only your remaining party members. * Despite being kicked out on the rivalry path, Merrill does not leave the party. Her house can still be re-entered and she can be brought along on quests, her ambient dialogue, comments and actions during other quests (including her "nod" to Hawke during Isabela's Apology) remain the same, and save for the romance scene she makes no other mention of never wanting to see Hawke again. Bugs * If this quest is not initiated during Act 2, it may appear in your journal during Act 3, but you will not be able to complete it without using the console. * During Act 3, you can't speak to Merrill, no matter if you are alone or not. This may be due to not being 100% friends or rivals with her. * You can complete the quest by maxing out Merrill's friendship with the developer console. This is helpful if it doesn't show up in your journal until Act 3. ru:Вопросы веры (Мерриль) Category:Dragon Age II companion quests